The invention relates to a hinge for an article or pieces of furniture with a frame and for mounting a door to the frame, and including a mounting plate mountable to the frame, a hinge arm mounted on the mounting plate, and a hinge case mountable to the door and, being connected to the hinge arm by at least one hinge axle, and whereby the mounting plate is fastenable to the frame by at least one fastening screw.
In modern furniture construction so-called door frames are used. Such frames carry hinges for the door, and the actual side walls of the furniture body are made of a weaker material. This has the advantage that the total cost of the piece of furniture can be reduced because the side walls may be extremely thin and can be made of material of better quality and more attractive outward appearance without increasing the cost of the piece of furniture when compared with conventionally manufactured pieces of furniture.
This new type of furniture resulted in demand for specially constructed hinges which can be mounted on the frame of the piece of furniture. A hinge with a hinge arm and a mounting plate which is fastenable to such a frame is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,604,769. U.S. Pat. No. 4,554,706 shows a hinge mountable to such a frame whereby the mounting plate for the hinge arm embraces the frame in a U-shaped manner. The mounting plate has two flanges, one flange being rigid and the other flange having a resilient member. By means of the resilient member, the mounting plate is mountable on frames with varying thicknesses. The pressure exerted by the resilient flange is not sufficient for anchoring the mounting plate on the frame. Therefore, a fastening screw is provided for fastening the mounting plate to the frame.